dayrfandomcom-20200222-history
Icebreaker of death
Start: Belamorsk 1) As soon as I came close to the port, I espied IT. A giant icebreaker lying on the ruined pier. The ship gave a lurch, its stern was entirely into the water, and the snout upwards. I decided, despite the danger, to enter it and find something - for example, some useful stuff, or may be, some answers to my questions. * Accept 2) I need to come closer to this Whacker... * Place to go: Cabin 3) The first thing I saw after climbing on board, was the dead body crushed injury on the wall. Poor guy, apparently he climbed out from somewhere above, and rolled down the deck inclined by forty-five degrees. I need inspect the body...(pay attention to items on the floor) Need items: *Sailor's diary 4 *Sailor's diary 5 *Sailor's diary 6 * Place to go: Cabin Hint: Pay attention to items on the floor 4) I found a diary of a member of this expedition. It's a dangerous guy. I hope he's not still here. But it would be interesting to find an aqualung. If it's working, I could get in the submerged part of the ship. It's necessary to find a grave.(pay attention to items on the floor) Found items: *Diary of an expedition member * Place to go: Sailor's grave 5) Cautiously looking around, I dug the grave. Sorry guy, I need to take your aqualung... All equipment is covered with sand, but I think it will work. Now I have to learn something about this Feudor. Found items: * Aqualung Need Items * Feudor Yanz health card * Place to go: Infirmary 6) There is a photo on this medical card. Now I can identify Feudor ... or his body. I think I should walk around the ship and look for these sailors. Found items: *Feudor Yanz health card * Place to go: Place of massacre Hint: Once you arrive at the infirmary make sure you look for the Item on the ground and open it 7) Alas! It's impossible to identify someone here. There is only skeletons... But I searched their clothes and I found a key. It looks unusually. I hope I could open something on the ship with this key. Found items: *A key of a captain's safe Need items: *Icebreakers figurine * Place to go: Captain's cabin 8) Well, finally I found the diary of this poor guy. Unpleasant story, just like as any other happened during the last days of the old world... (the quest is over) Hint: Once you arrive at the Captains cabin make sure you look for the safe on the ground and open it to open the captains safe * Aqualung * A key of a captains safe Found items: *Icebreakers figurine *Sailor's Diary 1 *Sailor's Diary 2 *Sailor's Diary 3 ***QUEST COMPLETE*** ---- NOTE: There are two more safes down in the ship - Wardrobe cabin (contains cloths and sewing material) - Technician cabin (Tool kit, wire and Auto spare parts) Category:Quests